Roll With It
by Willow21
Summary: A trip to Australia and New Zealand, the budget and the midterms. Chapter 7 in the Stone By Stone series.
1. Part I

**Title: Roll With It  
Author:** Willow  
**Summary:** A trip to Australia, the budget and the midterms, all in one chapter, phew!  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u that leaves the show's timeline after season 5, Memorial Day. This chapter takes place a month after chapter 6.  
**Characters:** Ensemble  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer**: I do realize that they're not mine, but I hope no one minds if I borrow them for a while.

* * *

**PART I**

**Thursday October 14 2004 **

Donna closed the folder she was holding and glared at Josh. "Once more and you'll be wearing that coffee."

"What did I do?"

"You tell me one more time how great it's going to be in Australia and I swear....."

"I'm sorry, I'm excited, I've never been."

"Neither have I."

"I know and I'll bring you back a gift," Josh offered, "A nice one, not a freebie or something from the hotel gift shop."

"You've got senior staff."

Josh collected his folder and stood up. "I do wish you were coming with us, but you're not the only one staying behind. Margaret isn't going."

"Because Leo isn't."

"Neither's Debbie," Josh tried. "If there was a way you could come with us, but it's a long flight, the doctor's worried....."

"I know," Donna agreed. "It'd better be a good gift," she told him with a slight smile. "Go, you'll be late."

................................................................

As the meeting ended, Jed stood up and walked to his desk. "You'll all be glad to hear that I've been reading up on Antipodean history and culture," he told the staff, who groaned in unison. "It's a long flight," he smiled.

"It'll be longer now," CJ complained.

"Would you like the quiz to start now?" Jed asked.

"No," Josh replied a little too quickly. "Sir, we have meetings and things."

"Ed and Larry think they've been spared, but there'll be plenty time while we're there," Jed smiled at the two Congressional Aides. "What's next?" he asked Leo.

"That's it, Mr President."

"Thank you, Mr President," the staff chorused as they stood and went to leave.

"Josh, wait in my office," Leo instructed.

Once Josh had gone next door, Jed asked, "You think he'll be upset?"

"After hearing that you've been reading up on Antipodean history?" Leo replied, "Oh, Definitely."

Jed smiled to himself as he watched Leo leave the office. He really felt things were getting back to normal between them at last.

Leo closed the door and placed his files on the desk. "What's up?" Josh asked.

"How's the negotiations going?"

"Good. There's a couple of wrinkles, but nothing major."

"So it's going to pass?"

"Yeah."

"Because we can't afford another CR, not with the midterms."

"I know," Josh nodded, "it's covered. We've got a week yet, don't worry."

"Yeah," Leo sat down and watched Josh. "You're going to keep a close eye on everything over the next week."

"How close?" Josh asked suspiciously.

"_Very_ close."

Josh frowned. "You're kidding me?"

"No."

"Fine," Josh sighed. "I didn't want to go anyway. I mean who'd want to spend five days in Australia and New Zealand, when you can be cold and wet here?"

"I'm staying as well, you're not going to get sympathy from me."

"You know Donna's going think this is hilarious."

.....................................................................

Once Debbie had gone for lunch, Charlie picked up the receiver and dialed. "Happy birthday," he said when Zoey answered the phone.

"Thank you and thank you for the locket."

"You like it?"

"I love it. I'm wearing it now. The photographs are great."

"I wasn't sure about those, I didn't know whether to put them in or not."

"I'm glad you did. That was a really good night."

"It was," Charlie agreed. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Ellie's here, we might go into Manchester. I wish I could have come to Washington, but after last month, everyone thinks we should stay here for a while," Zoey told him.

"Yeah I know, your father told me."

"Well, you're just going to have to get the staff to find a reason for my dad to come here for a few days."

Charlie smiled, "I'll have a word to Josh." He looked up as the door to the Oval opened. "I have to go, I'll call you later."

"Speak to you soon."

Zoey hung up the phone and sat fingering the locket Charlie had given her. She smiled to herself as she looked at the photographs he'd put inside, one of her and one of him at the Millennium party. It seemed like a lifetime ago now, so much had happened to them all in the last four years. She'd made a decision though; she wasn't going to have her life ruled by what other people thought of her and she couldn't wait another two years to be with the man she loved. She fingered the picture of Charlie in his tux and closed the locket.

............................................................

An hour later, Josh stalked out of his office and hovered in the bullpen. "Why hasn't O'Donnell returned my call yet?" he asked Donna.

"What am I, psychic?"

"Ring him again."

"I rang him ten minutes ago," Donna replied and Josh glared at her. "Fine," she sighed, "I'll phone him again."

"Good," Josh replied and walked back into his office.

Two minutes later Donna appeared in the doorway. "O'Donnell's in a meeting all afternoon."

"A real meeting, or one his secretary invented so he can avoid me?"

"Why would he be avoiding you?"

"Because he isn't getting back to me and I want this budget sorted," Josh shouted.

"Okay, calm down," Donna said.

"I'll be calm when he calls me back."

Donna closed the office door. "I can't take it any more. What's wrong?"

"You'll laugh."

"Just tell me."

"I have to stay here, while the president, CJ, Toby, Charlie and everyone else goes on the trip."

"Are you being punished?" Donna asked with a smile. "More to the point, am I being punished?"

"That was unfair," Josh said, but gave a small smile. "I have to keep a close eye on the budget."

"Well you remember what happened last year."

"I don't care," Josh replied. "I'm essential staff, I get paid anyway."

"Not if the people in the pay office are sent home you don't."

"I still don't care," Josh said. "Stop grinning."

"Sorry, it's just, you've spent a week telling me how great it was going to be and now, I'm sorry," Donna smiled and left the office.

...............................................................................

**Sunday Air Force One**

"And Josh will have the budget sorted by Wednesday?" Jed spoke into the phone.

"He's says it's in the bag," Leo replied as he routed through his desk for a file he wanted to take home.

"O'Donnell's on board?"

"He is."

"And Haffley isn't going to cause any trouble this year."

"Apparently not," Leo agreed absently.

"Am I boring you?" Jed asked.

Leo found the file he wanted and put it in his briefcase. "No, Sir. But we had this discussion before you left and it's now 8.30 on a Sunday night."

"Are you saying you want to go home?"

"I wouldn't mind," Leo smiled.

"Josh isn't too upset about missing the trip?" Jed continued.

Leo sighed and sat down. "He understands he needs to be here, in case one of them changes their minds."

"The vote's at 2 on Wednesday?"

"Yes."

"That's 7am on Thursday in Auckland," Jed reminded Leo.

"Why would that matter to me?" Leo asked.

"I just thought you might be interested."

"Not really, no."

Jed could hear the smile in Leo's voice. "The staff should have settled in now, I think it's time I had a talk to them. I'll speak to you tomorrow."

"Good night, Mr President."

"Night, Leo."

Leo hung up the phone and shook his head. It seemed that now he and Jed were talking again, Jed wanted to make up for five months of almost silence. While Leo had missed Jed's friendship and, strangely, the inane trivia, he wasn't quite ready to carry on as if the last, however long, hadn't happened, he couldn't forget quite that easily. Still, it was getting better and something good had come out of it. While Leo wasn't spending his limited amount of free time with Jed, he'd met someone. She was away tonight though, so Leo collected his briefcase and coat and headed for home.

Part 2 .............


	2. Part II

**Title:** **Roll With It**  
**Author:** Willow  
**Summary:** A trip to Australia, the budget and the midterms, all in one chapter, phew!  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u that leaves the show's timeline after season 5, Memorial Day. This chapter takes place a month after chapter 6.  
**Characters:** Ensemble  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I do realize that they're not mine, but I hope no one minds if I borrow them for a while.

* * *

**PART II**

**Monday**

"Tell me again why we're having senior staff when we're the only ones here?" Josh asked.

"You came to my office," Leo reminded him.

"Donna said it was time for senior staff."

"Okay," Leo agreed indulgently."Well since you're here, the midterms?"

"Yeah, I'm beginning to think we may have been overly optimistic there."

"I think you could be right," Leo agreed. "You getting calls?"

"Triplehorn has me on speed dial. He's not happy at the thought of still being the minority leader in two weeks. He thinks we aren't doing enough."

"What more does he want us to do?"

"He doesn't think the president going on vacation, as he put it, this close to the elections is a good idea. The problem is that for once I agree with him."

"I know you do, you've told me, often. As long as you don't tell Triplehorn that."

"Yeah, thanks I'll try and avoid that," Josh replied sharply. Leo gave Josh a questioning look and Josh shrugged.

"What?"

"He still has a problem with me," Josh reluctantly admitted. He wasn't sure he wanted Leo to know just how difficult it had been dealing with the minority leader since Carrick.

Leo however, was well aware that Triplehorn didn't want to have to deal with Josh, he'd told Leo frequently over the past year. "Have you pointed out that Carrick looks likely to loose his seat?"

"He doesn't seem to care." Josh chewed his lip for a second and looked questioningly at Leo. "He said he was going to speak to you?"

"He did, I told him to get over it. Look don't worry about Triplehorn, it was over a year ago, it's his problem."

Josh let out a sigh of relief. "Okay." he nodded. "Then we have twelve districts where we have a chance."

"We just have the money for all of them."

"No," Josh agreed.

.................................................................

**Tuesday**

"You want to get some lunch?" Debbie asked Donna.

"Is it that time already?" Donna asked, looking at her watch. She stood up and walked to the office door. "Josh, I'm going for lunch, you want anything?"

"No, I'm good, I'm meeting Will."

"Okay." Donna followed Debbie through the building and down to the mess where they were meeting Margaret. "How come you had to stay behind?" she asked Debbie.

"Not enough room on the plane. Charlie and I tossed a coin," Debbie smiled, "I won. Anyway, I've been before."

"Vacation?"

"No. I worked there for a few months about twenty years ago. I worked on a sheep station."

"Doing what?" Donna asked with a smile.

"Everything," Debbie replied. "I wasn't too good a sheering, but I did the dipping and feeding, rounding them up."

"Why?"

"Experience," Debbie smiled. "Also, I met this man while I was on vacation, told me he owned a large estate, didn't mention that it was in the middle of nowhere in the Northern Territories," she shrugged, "I enjoyed it, but I had to leave. Seems you need a visa and work permits."

"And the man?"

"Still on his sheep station as far as I know." Debbie noticed Donna was limping a little. "Go get a table, I'll get yours."

Donna considered arguing, but her leg was aching so she did as she was told. Five minutes later, Margaret joined them.

"Did you have a nice weekend?" Margaret asked Debbie.

"It was better than expected. My brother-in-law was working, so I got to spend time with my sister without the maggot," Debbie smiled.

"Not a nice guy?" Margaret guessed.

"Makes my skin crawl," Debbie agreed.

"Did you take your man with you?" Donna asked.

Debbie shook her head. "I want him to like me and that isn't going to happen if he meets my family."

"When are we going to meet him?" Margaret asked.

"I don't see that much of him myself."

"We don't even know his name," Donna said.

"Tom."

"And?" Margaret asked.

"He's a little older than me, he's divorced and he's in public relations," Debbie told them.

"You can't hide him from us forever," Donna grinned.

.................................................................................

**Wednesday**

"What is it?" Leo asked as Josh checked the message he'd just received on his cell phone.

Josh passed the phone to Leo, who smiled at the picture of CJ, lounging outside their hotel in glorious sunshine. "She's been sending them to me all week," Josh complained.

"You didn't stay behind for nothing. We got a budget."

"We did," Josh agreed. "I'd have burned anyway in that sort of heat," he smiled.

"You've cheered up."

"No point in sulking over what you can't change. How's the president enjoying it?"

"He's torturing everyone with Antipodean history and trivia, according to Abbey."

"Donna's still laughing at me for missing out."

"Well you did spend weeks telling her how great it was going to be," Leo pointed out. "You can see her point. Is she okay by the way? She seemed to be limping quite badly when I saw her before."

"She says she's fine but I think she stopped using the crutches too early. She did have PT this morning though, so that'd make it hurt."

"She needs to take it easier."

"Yeah, I know," Josh agreed. "She won't listen to me."

"I could talk to Abbey if you like?" Leo offered.

....................................................................................

**Friday**

When the motorcade arrived back from Andrews, Josh went in search of CJ and Toby, he found CJ in her office staring at a pile of work. "How was Australia?" he asked.

"Beautiful and hot. Plus, I now know that in 1606, the Spanish explorer Luis Vaez de Torres sailed through the strait that separates Australia and Papua New Guinea, which was over a hundred and fifty years before Captain Cook claimed Australia for the British."

Josh laughed, "That's what 40 hours on a plane with Jed Bartlet will do for you."

"Yes," CJ agreed. "Also over half the mammals are marsupials and there are 400 species of bird found nowhere else."

"Okay, stop it now."

"Don't you want to know about New Zealand?" CJ asked.

"Is it possible that you're slightly jet lagged right now?"

"Yes. I'm also triviad out."

"I'm not sure that's a word," Josh smiled. "Thanks for the photos by the way."

"Not a problem," CJ grinned. "He wants to see you."

"Really?"

CJ grinned, "Oh yes."

Josh sighed and walked reluctantly to the Oval Office. "Mr President, nice trip?"

"It was, you don't know what you missed, Josh. You should really make time to go there."

"But we should probably get the midterms over with first."

"Probably," Jed smiled. "Did you know that on New Zealand's South Island....." Jed began.

"Jed," Abbey cautioned. "Josh missed the trip, there's no need to torture him with trivia."

"Abbey wanted to talk to you," Jed smiled. "I'm going to see Leo."

As Jed walked into the adjoining office, Abbey smiled. "Leo must be so relieved that him and Jed are speaking again." She turned to look at Josh. "I spoke to Dr Holbrook."

"When did you have time....?"

"Before I went. You've missed two appointments."

"Isn't there some rule about confidentiality?" Josh asked.

"Two appointments," Abbey repeated.

"It was one appointment that I rescheduled."

"And then missed the new one."

"Yeah," Josh agreed. "I've been busy; the budget, the midterms."

"I take it Leo and Donna don't know."

"No. Anyway I feel fine."

"Good, then there'll be no problems when you do visit Dr Holbrook. You can't miss appointments, Josh. I know it's been four years and you feel fine, but there's a reason he wants to see you."

"I know," Josh agreed.

"So you're going to keep your new appointment?"

Josh smiled. "Yes. It's on Monday."

"I'll be checking."

Part 3 ...........


	3. Part III

**Title: Roll With It  
Author:** Willow  
**Summary:** A trip to Australia, the budget and the midterms, all in one chapter, phew!  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u that leaves the show's timeline after season 5, Memorial Day. This chapter takes place a month after chapter 6.  
**Characters:** Ensemble  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer**: I do realize that they're not mine, but I hope no one minds if I borrow them for a while.

* * *

**PART III**

**Sunday**

"Hello?" Josh answered the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Well good morning, Donna, how are you?"

"Wet," Donna replied. "You have to come over and help me."

"Help you do what?" Josh asked suspiciously.

"Please."

"Donna, it's pouring down, I've only just got dry from my enforced Sunday run with CJ."

"Why enforced?" Donna asked curiously.

"It's raining, I told her I wasn't going so she came round and got me," Josh complained. "What's happened?"

"If you don't come round and help me, I'm dead," Donna replied.

"Are you drowning?" Josh asked.

"What?"

"You said you were wet and...... never mind." Josh sighed, "I'm on my way."

"Thank you," Donna hung up the phone and walked back down the street.

.......................................................

"Well I'm here, but you're not," Josh said into his cell phone. "Where are you?"

"Walking up the street behind you."

Josh hung up and turned around. "Hey," he smiled at a very wet Donna. "What's up?"

"I can't find Jaz."

"That's it? You've lost Candi's cat?"

"Yes."

"Well she's a cat, they go out and then they come back."

"She went out last night. Normally they go out for ten minutes and then come back, but Spike came back without her."

"Donna, it's raining, she's probably sheltering someplace," Josh pointed out.

"We have to find her, come on."

Josh followed Donna down the street. "Where exactly do we start looking?"

"Under the cars, in people's yards, on the stoops. Use your imagination, Josh. Check the other side of the street."

Ten minutes later a very wet Josh found an equally wet Jaz sat next to an old car in an alley. He crouched down and held out his hand to her. "Hey Jaz," he said in his best 'I can talk to the animals' voice. Jaz looked up at him and hissed. "Well if that's your attitude," he said, starting to stand up, then he noticed the blood on her back leg. He crouched back down and stroked her, risking loosing his fingers in the process. She hissed again, but didn't resist anymore. He picked her up and held her against his chest, underneath his coat. He crossed the road and walked back up the street, trying to spot Donna. She was nowhere to be seen, so he walked up her front steps and fumbled in his pocket for his keys, trying not to drop Jaz. Eventually he found the right key and let himself into the building, he walked up to the second floor and Donna's apartment.

.......................................................

"We should take her to the vets," Josh said, looking at the wound on Jaz's leg.

"The bleeding's stopped," Donna pointed out.

"It could be infected, especially if it's a bite."

"Yeah, okay, wait there and I'll get the carrier."

Ten minutes later, they were still trying to get a reluctant Jaz into the carrier. "You know I don't think there's much wrong with her," Josh decided.

"We're taking her."

"She keeps grabbing the sides of the carrier and now she's using my hand as an anchor," Josh squealed as he dropped Jaz and nursed his scratched hand.

"Okay, wait there," Donna instructed and went to get a towel from the bathroom. "We'll put this over her."

"How will that help?"

"It just does, I saw it on the TV. Get hold of her." As josh picked the cat back up, Donna wrapped the blanket round her and they both placed the cat in the basket. "See, it worked."

"I'm impressed," Josh smiled as he absently brushed a damp piece of hair from Donna's face. "Come on then."

.........................................................

They sat in the waiting room while the vet checked Jaz over. Donna asked, "Mrs Bartlet asked how I was yesterday."

"She has a thing about hospital appointments," Josh replied.

"I keep mine," Donna told him.

"So do I."

"Tomorrow, 4.30."

"I know."

"Have you been talking to her?"

"About my appointments?"

"About me?" Donna asked.

"No, why what did she say?"

"She was just concerned I think, but she said I should still use the crutches if my leg hurts, which is exactly what you said."

"See, I do know what I'm talking about."

"I'm fine," Donna insisted. "My leg aches sometimes, that's all. The physical therapist said it would for a while, but as long as there's no pain then it's fine."

"Okay," Josh nodded.

"Abbey did say I should be doing less work though," Donna smiled.

"Something else I've been telling you."

"Except you didn't mean it," Donna teased.

"Yes I did," Josh replied seriously.

Donna took his hand, "I'm not doing too much. Doing nothing drives me nuts. Stop worrying about me," she said, although she knew that was a likely as her not worrying about him.

"I can't," Josh admitted and squeezed her hand.

"Miss Moss?" The vet interrupted them. "Jasmine will be fine."

.................................................................

**Monday**

"What have you done?" Leo indicated Josh's hand.

"He had a fight," CJ helpfully replied.

"You had a what?" Leo asked.

"Thanks," Josh told CJ. "It was a cat, it wouldn't go in the carrier."

"Who's..... Donna's?" Leo guessed.

"She's violent," Josh told him.

"Donna or the cat?" Ed smiled.

"Can we get on with this meeting?" Toby asked.

"We're waiting for the president," CJ pointed out.

"What were you doing to Donna's cat?" Larry asked.

"It's her roommate's, it'd been in a fight. We were taking it to the vet."

"Is it okay?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, she's got anti-biotics but she's fine," Josh replied.

"What about you?" CJ smiled.

"I'm in pain," Josh replied.

"Why are you in pain?" Jed asked as he joined the group.

"Donna's cat...." Josh began.

"For God's sake," Toby sighed.

"Having a bad day, Toby?" Jed asked.

"No, Sir. I just thought the midterms were maybe more important than Donna's cat and Josh's hand."

"Thanks," Josh smiled.

Part 4 ...................


	4. Part IV

**Title:** Roll With It  
**Author:** Willow  
**Summary:** A trip to Australia, the budget and the midterms, all in one chapter, phew!  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u that leaves the show's timeline after season 5, Memorial Day. This chapter takes place a month after chapter 6.  
**Characters:** Ensemble  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I do realize that they're not mine, but I hope no one minds if I borrow them for a while.

* * *

**PART IV**

**Tuesday November 2nd **

"Two?" Toby asked.

"Yes," Josh agreed.

"We took back two seats?"

"We did win more than that," Josh pointed out. "And so far we haven't lost any."

"The Republicans still control The Hill though."

"Yes," Josh nodded.

"There is a plus side," CJ told them.

"Which is?" Josh asked.

"I still have someone to blame when we can't get things done. I mean if we had a Democrat senate, what would I do then?" she shrugged.

"If we had a Democrat senate, we'd be able to get things done," Josh pointed out.

"You really think so?" Toby asked.

"No," Josh replied.

"Also," CJ added, "we won in New Hampshire."

"Which should please the president," Josh replied.

"You don't think he'd be more pleased if we'd actually took back the house?" Toby asked.

"What about Idaho?" CJ asked.

"They haven't declared yet," Josh replied. "I'm gonna see Leo. Then I say we start at Iota and go on from there."

As Josh left the office, CJ flicked a ball of paper at Toby. "Do you have to be a grouch?"

"It's in my blood," Toby replied. "You coming to Iota?"

"I am. I'll find Donna and Carol and anyone else who looks like they need a drink."

.......................................................................................

"Hey," Josh said as he entered Leo's office.

"You don't look happy."

"We lost."

"Pearson won."

Josh stared in disbelief at Leo. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Leo nodded at the television where Senator elect Jeff Pearson was smiling at his cheering supporters.

"Oh my God. Not a completely screwed night after all then."

"Did you really think we'd win it back?" Leo asked.

"I'm an optimist."

"Nah you're not."

"No I'm not. How's the president?"

"Gone to the residence."

"He should be a little bit happy, we won in New Hampshire," Josh told him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm apparently joining him in The Residence. Then I have plans," Leo assured his deputy. "You?"

"Alcohol," Josh smiled ruefully. He wasn't sure he should say this, but he took a chance. "He's making an effort."

"Go," Leo instructed and Josh turned to leave. "I know he is," Leo suddenly said.

"It takes time," Josh shrugged. "I'll see you tomorrow."

As Leo watched Josh leave, he took his glasses off and massaged his eyes. He knew Josh was right, it did take time. It had taken them six months before they were back on track, and if Leo was honest, he didn't think the closeness between him and Josh had returned until Camp David. But Josh was right, Jed was making an effort. He picked up the phone and dialed. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"You're going to be late?" a woman's voice asked.

"A little, I need to go to The Residence for a while."

"Well I guess that's a good excuse. Call me when you leave."

"I will," Leo promised, "I shouldn't be too late."

"I believe you," she smiled.

...........................................................................

CJ finished her drink and looked at her comrades. "We should call it a night."

"Time is it?" Josh asked.

"2."

"Plenty of time yet," Josh argued.

"Work tomorrow," CJ told him.

Josh looked at Donna, "Was she channeling you then?"

Donna shook her head, "You need fresh air and then sleep."

Donna and Carol decided to share a cab home, while Josh and CJ elected to stay at Toby's apartment. Toby didn't have a guest room, but he did have two couches, so by 2.30 Josh was trying to sleep on one, while CJ tried to get comfortable on the other.

"Can I ask you a question?" CJ said into the darkness.

"You just did," Josh replied.

"Why haven't you told Donna how you feel?" CJ continued.

"About what?"

"Her."

"I don't..."

"I know," CJ said. "I know you love her."

"I love all of you," Josh replied a little drunkenly.

"Not in the same way you love Donna, you're _in_ love with her. Why don't you tell her?"

"You'd kill me, Leo would fire me and I hate to imagine what Toby would do."

"But you admit it."

Josh changed the subject, "You know, if you want to discuss couples, maybe you should start with Toby and Andi."

"They're a lost cause."

"Did you see how worried he was about her after the bombing?"

"I did."

"And he was the first person she called, that has to tell you something."

"I know," CJ agreed. "That was when I realized about you and Donna."

"I don't understand."

"You were as worried about Donna as he was about Andi. So why don't you tell her?"

"You know I had this conversation with Sam a few months back," Josh sighed. "Donna's my best friend, I don't want her to hate me."

"Why would she?"

"Every woman I've dated has ended up hating me."

"That can't be true," CJ said.

"Mandy?"

"Well yes," CJ agreed, "but Mandy hated all of us, not just you."

"Amy."

"She doesn't hate you, she just hates your job and well yeah, possibly you."

"Sonia."

"Who?"

"We dated for a couple of years when I worked in the Whip's office. She hates me so much I think she has a voodoo doll she sticks pins in. At the moment she's attacking my back," Josh shifted uncomfortably at the pain in his back. "How uncomfortable are these sofas?"

"Tell me about it," CJ muttered. "Everyone has failed relationships. If we didn't we'd either be with the same person our entire lives or celibate."

"That's true."

"She likes you, you like her," CJ persisted. "Her mom likes you, your mom likes her. You both understand the others jobs and the hours you have to work. You have the same interests."

"No we don't," Josh protested. "She hates baseball for a start. She likes weepy movies and cats. She likes to walk along a beach when it's wet and windy. She loves sitting in the park in the fall watching the colors."

CJ grinned, "How many other people do you think know that stuff? I bet if I asked her the same, she'd know little things about you that no one else does."

"Maybe," Josh conceded. "But right now you're extremely drunk, if I came to you when you were sober and told you I was dating Donna, you'd beat the crap out of me."

CJ nodded into the darkness, "I admit that's probably true."

"Yes," Josh agreed. "If you have to matchmake, you should concentrate on Charlie and Zoey."

"Nah, they're no challenge."

  
END OF CHAPTER 7


End file.
